Arc et partitions
by Callback
Summary: Lindir, le ménestrel, vit un véritable calvaire auprès d'Elrond... Pourquoi ? Bien, en quatre mots : 'Saletés de jumeaux elfiques'...


Bonjour ! Voici un texte tout joyeux que j'ai voulut écrire après une looonnnngue journée de cours aussi ennuyante que fatigante… C'est juste un petit délire… Bonne lecture !

Elrond, grand seigneur d'Imladris, avait eu avec la charmante Celebrian, fille de Celeborn mais partie malheureusement trop tôt pour Valinor, trois adorables… non, pas vraiment en fait… trois gentils… non plus… Bon, trois enfants. Arwen, la cadette, l'Etoile du Soir, une merveilleuse enfant aussi sage que sensible. Et Elladan et Elrohir, jumeaux, aussi turbulents et farceurs qu'impossibles à vivre. Elrond les aimait beaucoup, mais ils lui en avaient fait voir de belles… par exemple, repeindre entièrement son bureau (papiers et mobilier inclus…) de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel pour que leur père soit plus joyeux lorsqu'il travaille… Une semaine avait fallut pour tout remettre en ordre. Seuls quelques documents étaient encore roses ou verts…

En ce moment même, le Semi-elfe savourait le temps libre une période d'accalmie dans les 'activités' de ses aînés. Mais malheureusement, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, Elrond put entendre de l'agitation dans le couloir. Il poussa un profond soupire et suivit les bruits. Ses pas le menèrent vers la chambre de Lindir, son ménestrel si talentueux, et accessoirement deuxième bouc-émissaire favori des jumeaux. Il le trouva prés de la baie vitrée, en train de se frapper la tête contre un mur, l'air énervé et désespéré, marmonnant des choses comme 'satanés elfes' ou ' pourquoi toujours moi '. Glorfindel tenait les jumeaux par les oreilles, les sermonnant.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda Elrond en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il se passe, commença un Lindir tendu, près à sauter sur les adolescents fautifs, que VOS deux énergumènes de fils ont encore faits des leurs…

- Voyons Lindir, calmez-vous, ils ne sont pas si terribles que ca…

- Pardon !? s'exclama-t-il. J'ai laissé passé bon nombre de choses de leur part, mais ils l'air d'avoir décidé de s'acharner sur ma pauvre personne, encore et toujours…

- Mais calmez vous… répliqua calmement Erestor, le conseiller d'Elrond, qui était entré, attiré par les bruits. Il ne vous pas tant embêté que ca…

- Pas tant embêté que ca !? Et la fois ou ils ont transformé ma chambre en laboratoire pour faire comme, et je cite, 'Mithrandir et ses feux d'artifices colorés ' ? Ou lorsqu'ils m'ont tatoué le visage avec de l'encre pour tester la résistance de celle-là sur la peau ? Ou encore lorsqu'ils ont prit ma harpe la plus grande pour essayer de s'en servir comme d'un arc ? Lorsqu'ils ont utilisé la plus grande partie de mes vêtements pour en faire des cordes d'escalades, les réduisant à l'état de morceaux de tissus plein de terre… ? Lorsqu'ils ont sauté d'un arbre près du Bruinen au moment ou je passais près d'eux pour soi-disant 'tester mes reflexes', ce qui n'a servit qu'a me faire tomber a l'eau ?

Le ménestrel avait haussé le ton au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, culpabilisant les jumeaux qui avaient évidemment tout entendu. Il respira un grand coup et dit plus calmement.

- Voici quelques exemples d'une longue liste.

Le seigneur des lieux et son conseiller commencèrent enfin a comprendre pourquoi le musicien était toujours a fleur de peau…

- Et… dit doucement Elrond. Qu'on-t-il fait aujourd'hui ?

Glorfindel s'avança, tenant toujours les Elladan et Elrohir à peine entrés dans l'adolescence, et invita Elrond et Erestor à voir l'étendue des dégâts. Sur le mur, a la gauche du balcon de la chambre, cinq flèches était encastrées, tenant toutes une ou deux feuilles, que le Semi-elfe soupçonnait être des partitions, qui commençaient à se déchirer a cause du vent.

- Mes partitions… se lamenta Lindir un cadeau du Prince Legolas… Fichues…

- On ne voulait pas les abimer… commença prudemment Elrohir.

- Oui, elles se sont envolées à cause du vent et on voulait juste les rattraper… continua Elladan.

- Du coup, on a utilisé nos arcs…

- Elles ne se seraient pas envolées si vous n'étiez pas venus dans la chambre de Lindir pour aller sur son balcon… leur reprocha Glorfindel.

- Désolé… dirent ensemble les jumeaux.

Lindir hocha lentement la tête, leur signifiant qu'il acceptait, bon gré mal gré, leurs excuses.

- On voulait juste vous faire une surprise a la base… continua Elladan.

- Oui, projeter des feux d'artifices qu'on a crées a partir de ceux de Mithrandir dans votre chambre… Et quand on a allumé une allumette qui a enflammé quelques partitions, on a ouvert la fenêtre, pour éteindre le feu…

- Ca partait d'une bonne intention !

Il est dit, qu'après cette toute petite phrase, un ménestrel enragé avait couru après les jumeaux du seigneur Elrond pendant plusieurs heures sans s'arrêter… Sous les yeux amusés d'un seigneur, d'un conseiller et d'un chef de garde, hilares…

Voila… Pauvre Lindir… ^^


End file.
